Fallen
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: What if Ami had a dark secret? And only one person could save her from herself? Would she let them save her? Contains femslash content, swearing, self harm.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the plot! Please read and review!

Contains self harm and swear words, and girl on girl kissing. please if you are not of age, or it offends you, please dont read it.

Fallen

Ami sat watching the brilliant sun set over the Tokyo bay. Her arm stinging against the push of the cool salt air. Her wine glass was half full, the bottle next to it, half empty.

"I knew I'd find you here." A voice said from the door way.

"I needed to be alone; I apologize if I worried you." Ami replied, her voice hoarse.

Makoto moved from the doorway and sat in the chair next to her lover, and admired the sunset for a moment, before glancing the table next to her. A half empty bottle of wine, an untouched sandwich, then a gleam of silver and a crimson tainted handkerchief graced its top. Makoto sighed heavily and picked up the blade, examining it in her skilled chef's hands.

"What does it feel like?" Makoto asked.

"Like heaven." Ami replied coldly, she kept her eyes fixed on the sunset. She didn't want to look her lover in the eyes. She didn't want to see the pain.

"Ami look at me." Makoto said firmly, the compassion absent from her voice.

Ami's eyes didn't move.

"Ami Suzuka Mizuno look at me." She repeated moving in front of the shorter woman.

Ami couldn't resist any longer. She looked up at the towering figure that was Makoto Kino. Her long sleek legs encased in her favorite jeans, and her feet in her favorite black and white sneakers, her torso covered by her favorite maroon and white tank top. Ami's eyes followed her as she knelt down in front of her.

"I want to know." Makoto said softly.

Ami's face grew dark, she was angry.

"I have already told you what it feels like. What more can I say to convince you?" Ami scoffed, she grew more agitated.

Makoto still holding the blade pushed it against her skin just below her elbow on her forearm. A flash of silver and spray of crimson followed next, leaving Ami in utter shock. Makoto drug the blade down her arm, leaving wound after wound in its wake. Goose bumps erupted down her body at the feel of the cool metal on her skin. One, two, six, ten, fifteen, Ami counted.

"STOP!" Ami yelled, her hand on Makoto's wrist.

Makoto had tears rolling down her face, but not from the pain of the wounds on her arms, but from the pain she saw in Ami's ice blue eyes. She had to get through to her some how. And she had entertained the idea of doing this in front of her, sacrificing her flesh to the demon that is eating her lover slowly from the inside. Ami was shocked and angry.

"Stop mocking me!" Ami said angrily.

Pressing the blade harder into her lover's arm. Blood spilling out, and dripping on the wood porch of their beach house.

"Ami I'm trying to understand. How could I possibly understand if I haven't done this myself? I feel pain, I feel hurt, I feel sadness. Ami I feel everything you feel. And I have to tell you that it sucks, it really fucking sucks. But Ami, I have you to make it all go away. Honestly before I met you, I was wild and crazy. Somehow you tamed my feral soul and pulled it back from the hands of Hades himself. I thought I could heal you, I thought I could help you overcome this pain you are feeling. I believed I could help you fight the urges, and the instinct, but I realize now that I can't help you, I can't heal you. I can see how this blade has created a void in your heart that can never be filled by anything but this. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I'm not giving up on you; I'm not giving up on us." Makoto explained, her tears mixing with her essence that stained the porch.

Ami's eyes softened, her grip loosened and the blade fell between the rifts beneath them.

"How could I not see? How could I dismiss and forget your feelings; and completely act like I'm the only one in pain? I never saw how badly what I was doing was affecting you like this. Mako-chan I have been so selfish, can you ever forgive me?" Ami asked.

"Ami, believe me, I have been down this road before, and I know why you acted this way. But babe the way you deal with it, I couldn't understand until now. Of course I can forgive you." Makoto replied, a smile danced on her lips.

In that moment Ami's doctor instincts took over and she wrapped Makoto's arm with the handkerchief next to them.

"Thank you." Makoto said smiling.

Ami knew she had caused this pain, and she shook with renewed sobs. Makoto cradled the smaller woman in her strong arms. Ami had never felt as safe as she was the moment Makoto took her into her arms; running her skilled, chef's hands through her short blue hair. Whispering assurances that everything would work out if they tried.

Ami knew Makoto was right, she was always right. She had to try, she had to suppress and vanquish this primal instinct to cut. It wasn't going to be easy, she knew with Makoto at her side she could do anything. Her goddess wasn't going to let her fail. Ami just had to try and not fail Makoto. The thunder priestess kissed Ami softly and then a rumble of thunder erupted in the distance.

"Storms coming." Ami said, noticing the familiar electric smell in the air.

"I thought it might make you feel better. Remember you told me that you love thunderstorms?" Makoto asked looking at Ami.

"I remember, but I'd much rather hold and love the thunderstorm that's in my arms right now." Ami replied, her lips inches from Makoto's.

"So I conjured this storm for nothing?" Makoto asked with fake sadness.

"Of course not." Ami replied cupping her lover's face.

She closed the gap between their lips, locking then firmly with the senshi in front of her. The taller woman moaned softly and leaned Ami back into the chair they were now both laying on. Then out of no where, the trickling of rain tickled Makoto's burning, exposed skin.

"Just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Makoto asked breaking the kiss. Knowing full well it was Ami who conjured the rain that was now falling from the sky.

"I thought you could use an excuse to stay in bed all day and make sweet, endless love to me." Ami said, a smile graced her lips.

"You know me too well, but Ami I don't need an excuse to make endless love to you." Makoto said smiling.

Ami kissed her again, Makoto stood at her full height, and held out her hand. Ami took it without hesitation.

"I'm going to rock your world." Makoto whispered against Ami's lips.

Ami smiled and led her lover to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.


End file.
